


[Podfic] The Arcade

by Scuutie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash, brotherhood era, first podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scuutie/pseuds/Scuutie
Summary: He was by no means the only solo kid to hang out at the arcade, but over the many months she watched, he was by far the most relentlessly so.OrPrompto is not actually as unnoticeable as he might believe. An outside observer's take on Prompto's self-transformation and growing friendship with Noct over the years.Written byGnine
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] The Arcade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Arcade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712467) by [Gnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnine/pseuds/Gnine). 



> A big thank you to Gnine for giving permission on their Tumblr to podfic their great fics! 
> 
> I initially asked on anon because I was shy, then it took a while until the first chapter finally got done, but here we are. The story has 7 chapters so there's still more to go, I hope that I will improve as I record more. I am super excited to continue! Currently, I don't have cover art, but I'm hoping to create some as I record more later. Thanks again to Gnine for sharing their wonderful fic!
> 
> Also FYI I have an accent, I don't think it's too thick but it's definitely noticeable. If that's not your jam no worries, but for the souls who want to listen there's your warning.

Chapter 1:

Stream and download: [Google Drive (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ne5J6pCwxhkXQB6K59lCm8PPTFXgLY-L/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> If there is an issue with streaming Google Drive may be a bit unreliable, but the file itself can still be downloaded. If it continues I'll see what I can do or just host at a different service. Apologies for the inconvenience!


End file.
